powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Frenzy
Power Rangers Frenzy is the twentieth season of Future Beetle's Power Rangers series. This season was preceded by Power Rangers Shaolin Fury and succeeded by Power Rangers Space Trigger. It was created by Future Beetle as the 20th season. It is also a 20th anniversary of Future Beetle's Series. Characters Frenzy Rangers Allies * Alpha 8 * Dr. Wright * Shaolin Fury Rangers Veteran Rangers Civilians * Aimee * Cindy Villains *King Beelzebub - Husband of Queen Arachnia, brother-in-law of Duke of Toxic and father of Prince Fallon and Princess Silk. He was the supreme true leader and the founder of Zero Strike. He was a nemesis to the Power Rangers. Beelzebub and Arachnia works together and then joins forces to take out the Power Rangers for good. (2-45) *Queen Arachnia - Wife of King Beelzebub, older sister of Duke of Toxic and the mother of Prince Fallon and Princess Silk. Originally she was the leader of Zero Strike during her husband's absence for a while. She plots her vengeance to attack the Power Rangers. (1-40) Based on Blackarachnia and Blackarachnia *Princess Silk - Daughter of King Beelzebub and Queen Arachnia, sister of Prince Fallon and niece of Duke of Toxic. She was the femme fatale of Zero Strike. (1-43) *Prince Fallon - Son of King Beelzebub and Queen Arachnia, brother of Princess Fallon and nephew of Duke of Toxic. He was the evil genius of Zero Strike. (1-42) *Duke of Toxic - Younger brother of Queen Arachnia, uncle of Prince Fallon and Princess Silk, and brother-in-law of King Beelzebub. He was the second-in-command of Zero Strike. (10-36) *Demon-Baboon - The funny Baboon monster who always gets very hyper and makes fun of the Power Rangers by insulting them and being a comic relief. He doesn't behave well in front of Queen Arachnia, she'll have to kick him out of their alliance. (12-25) *Deadshot - Warrior to King Beelzebub and Queen Arachnia. He was the bodyguard and the brute of Zero Strike (28-41) *Yellowjacket - Insectoid Lieutenant to King Beelzebub and Queen Arachnia. He was the soldier of Zero Strike (27-44) Based on Yellowjacket Suit *Antlings - The Footsoldiers of King Beelzebub and Queen Arachnia. Based on Fire Ant *Dimentio (26-45) Monsters *Baboon Kong based on Donkey Kong Arsenal *Frenzy Morphersn◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Beetle Morphers◆◆ *Dragon Morpher◆ *Super Frenzy Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Frenzy Cannon◆◆◆◆◆ ***Frenzy Sword◆ ***Frenzy Shot◆ ***Frenzy Bow◆ ***Frenzy Ax◆ ***Frenzy Blaster◆ **Frenzy Crusher◆◆ ***Frenzy Whiplash◆ ***Frenzy Geyser◆ **Frenzy Launcher◆◆ ***Frenzy Claw Antler◆ ***Frenzy Shield◆ *Frenzy Lance◆ Zords Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord, ✶ team-piloted mecha *Lion Frenzy Zord◆ *Fox Frenzy Zord◆ *Giraffe Frenzy Zord◆ *Frog Frenzy Zord◆ *Eagle Frenzy Zord◆ *Octopus Frenzy Zord◆ *Dolphin Frenzy Zord◆ *Stag Frenzy Zord◆ *Beetle Frenzy Zord◆ *Dragon Frenzy Zord◆ Auxiliary Zords *Bat Frenzy Zord❖ *Bear Frenzy Zord❖ *Crane Frenzy Zord❖ *Tiger Frenzy Zord❖ *Crow Frenzy Zord❖ Megazords *Frenzy Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Sea Frenzy Megazord◆◆ *Super Frenzy Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Beetle Frenzy Megazord◆◆ *Ultra Frenzy Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dragon Frenzy Megazord◆ *Frenzy Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Stealth Frenzy Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Kung Fu Frenzy Megazord◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Flight Frenzy Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Gladiator Frenzy Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Ninja Frenzy Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ Evil Zords *Spider Frenzy Zord (Queen Arachnia's Zord) Episodes * Episode 1: New Frenzy * Episode 2: Rangers Unite * Episode 3: The Queen's Revenge * Episode 4: Venomous Pain * Episode 5: Ants In your pants * Episode 6: A New Frenzy * Episode 7: We Go way Back * Episode 8: The Frenzy Ranger * Episode 9: Frenzy Teamwork * Episode 10: Evil Game (Duke of Toxic debuts) * Episode 11: Rainbow Connection * Episode 12: Power Colors (Demon-Baboon debuts) * Episode 13: Evil Monkeys * Episode 14: Orangutan * Episode 15: Introducing Baboon Kong * Episode 16: Beetle Sibling (Both Lance and Laurel debuts) * Episode 17: Beetle Rangers * Episode 18: Red Strawberry Power * Episode 19: Oranges * Episode 20: Yellow Bananas for Monkey and Baboon * Episode 21: Green Apples * Episode 22: Blueberries * Episode 23: Purple Grapes * Episode 24: The Dragon Ranger (Draco debuts and morphs into the Dragon Ranger) * Episode 25: Bye Bye Baboon Clown (Demon-Baboon gets destroyed by the Frenzy Rangers) * Episode 26: Surprise attack (Dimentio debuts) * Episode 27: Dimentio Strikes Back (Yellowjacket debuts) * Episode 28: Dark Power (Deadshot debuts) * Episode 29: Shaolin and Frenzy (Shaolin Fury and Frenzy teamup Part 1) * Episode 30: Poison and Venom (Shaolin Fury and Frenzy teamup, Part 2 Poison gets destroyed by Shaolin Fury and Frenzy Rangers) * Episode 31: Painting a Picture * Episode 32: Rangers Join Forces (Teamup during Future Beetle's 20th Anniversary) * Episode 33: Alien Insect * Episode 34: Power Source * Episode 35: Duke Attacks * Episode 36: Requiem (Duke of Toxic gets destroyed by the Power Rangers) * Episode 37: Queen's Plan * Episode 38: The Sticky Situation * Episode 39: Stuck in the Glue * Episode 40: The Queen's Demise (Queen Arachnia gets destroyed by Power Rangers) * Episode 41: Avenger (Deadshot was destroyed in this episode) * Episode 42: Prince Battle (Prince Fallon was destroyed by the Frenzy Rangers) * Episode 43: Girl fight (Princess Silk was destroyed by the Frenzy Rangers) * Episode 44: Venom Rises again (Yellowjacket was destroyed by the Frenzy Rangers)) * Final Episode: Frenzy Finale (Both Dimentio and King Beelzebub were marked demise) Notes *This is a first season to have the Sixth Ranger duo of the team since Power Rangers: Mystic Defenders and Power Rangers Planet Savior. *This is a first season to exclude the Pink Ranger since Power Rangers Throttle Squadron. See Also Category:Future Beetle